jimmy_broadbentfandomcom-20200214-history
Audi R18
The Audi R18, formally known as The Tractor, is an LMP1 Hybrid racing car. The Audi was released on iRacing alongside the Porsche 919 Boosty Boye, making a one-car LMP1 field as the Großtraktor was in the exclusive LMP1.5 class. As of the current BoP, the Audi is now faster than the Porsche at every single track. The Audi is currently married to 69 time Formula One champion, Stephen J Bailey, and spends its free time ploughing fields of GTEs. The Tractor does not have any feet which are known of at this time. Hybrid system The car is powered by a V6 diesel engine producing 520bhp driving the rear axle and an electric motor producing 480bhp driving the front axle. Unlike the Pork, the battery for the electric motor is recharged only using energy recovered during hard braking. Deployment of the electric motor is referred to as "Boosting", and can be operated manually or automatically. Paradoxically, boosting makes the car easier to drive as it sends more power to the front wheels. This can be useful for recovering from a slide. When driven by Jimmy, information about the hybrid system is shown on screen, often leading to confused questions from plebs. This information shown is: * SoC: Stage of Charge - how much electric charge the battery currently contains * Deploy: The percentage of allowable boost used so far on the current lap (only a certain amount may be used each lap) The state of charge and deploy must be managed carefully through every lap for consistent pace. There, now you get to look smart in the stream chat. You're welcome. 6th Gear Contrary to popular belief, the Audi R18 does in fact have a 6th gear. This gear, however, is reserved wholly for ceremonial purposes and its appearance is thus strictly limited. Some research has suggested that the reason 6th gear is employed so rarely might be because iRacing's fuel model is based only on throttle position, meaning that the momentary loss of speed caused by shifting into 6th gear does not save any fuel and thus that this gear is only truly useful on straights when 5th gear would run into the rev limiter. This research is generally ridiculed and its proponents hunted down by torchlight and put to death. 6th gear once received the Nobel peace prize when a surprise appearance in the pit lane at Spa made the chat bloody shut up about why the car only had five gears for once. Known Appearances of 6th gear * 6 Hours of Motegi * 6 Hours of Interlagos * Nicki Thiim 12 Hours of Spa Charity Race * iLMS Daytona (Incredibly rare common appearance) * 24 Hours of Le Mans * 6 Hours of Le Mans * 2 Hours of Le Mans * 24 Minutes of Le Mans * 24 Hours of Lemons * Nürburgring Nordschleife Hotlap Cone friend In the 2018 iRacing 24 Hours of Le Mans, Adam Hodgkinson picked up a cone friend part way through one of his stints. The cone did not make it to the end of the race, dying at Hodge's next pit stop. The cone was placed on the Audi's livery in honour of the friendo that Doug Henson Racing made in the race, and shall for ever more be carried by all Doug Henson Racing R18s. Known Audi R18s Doug Henson Racing Red This Red DHR Audi is the personal drive of Jimmy Broadbent and the car used by Jimmy and Stephen J. Bailey in the iRacing 6H iELMS races, sporting the number #87, after Bailey's birth year.￼ Doug Henson Racing Blue This Blue DHR Audi is the car used by Team Anti-Freeze in iELMS, driven by Coin, Paul Schuman and Headless Joe. This car sports the number #88, and is possibly the rarest of all the Tractors. Doug Henson Racing Yellow This Yellow DHR Audi is the personal drive of 69 time F1 champion, Stephen J Bailey and Nate Lupson and the car used by Team Piss, Nate Lupson and Adam Hodgkinson are its drivers, sporting the racing number #89. Trivia * It is vastly superior to the Porsche 919 * It is vastly inferior to the Porsche 919 Category:Vehicles Category:Superior Machines